Henry Wong
Henry Wong, known in Japan as Li Jianliang / Rii Jenrya (李健良, Japanese: Rii Jenrya, Chinese: Lǐ Jiànliáng), or Jian (ジェン Jen) for short, is a fictional character in the Digimon Tamers anime series. The human partner of Terriermon, he is known for his calm presence and pacifist attitude. He was voiced by Mayumi Yamaguchi (Japan) and Dave Wittenberg (US).''' Appearances Digimon Tamers Being the 3rd born child in his family, Henry has a little sister named Suzie Wong (Shiuchon Li) as well as an older brother and sister, Rinchei and Jaarin. Henry is half-Chinese and half-Japanese; his father (Janyuu) is Chinese and his mother (Mayumi) is Japanese. Along with his father, Henry is a Tai Chi student, a fighting style he would later use in combat when biomerged with Terriermon into MegaGargomon, when facing destruction at the hand of the Digimon Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. Henry meets Takato Matsuki at school and helps him after Guilmon gets into a bit of trouble. Henry becomes a Digimon tamer after Terriermon passes out of the computer game and into his arms. After Henry realizes he has hurt many Digimon through the game, he promised Terriermon that he would never make him battle again. Henry is often reluctant to battle and refuses to allow Terriermon to absorb a Digimon's data. However, after many situations where Terriermon is forced to digivolve and fight, Henry realizes there are many battles worth fighting. Henry is often seen as a protective older brother to Suzie and refuses to allow her to follow him even if he has to use force. He also jokes with Terriermon about his being one of Suzie's favorite toys, 'princess pretty-pants,' due to the fact that, for a long time, Henry hid Terriermon's existence from his family by having Terriermon pretend to be a stuffed animal. Henry also became good friends with Takato and Guilmon very quickly. As a Tamer, Henry often thinks a lot about Terriermon and tries not to be reckless about slotting in his modify cards. When Henry couldn't get any data on the first Deva Takato and the gang encountered, he refused to give Gargomon any modify cards because he wasn't sure which ones to use. Henry helps Takato many times when Guilmon is in trouble and is often the most calm mind. In the season finale, Henry and Terriermon biomerge to become MegaGargomon and turns the D-Reaper into a harmless program, saving the world. When the kids return to the park, all the digimon start to glow. Sadly, Terriermon de-digivolves to Gummymon and his father explains that the Tamer digimon must return to the digital plain. Henry starts to cry and feels like nothing will ever be the same. Terriermon flies out of Henry's arms despite his protest and sadness along with the others. Digimon Tamers: The Adventurer's Battle Henry and Terriermon went with Takato and Guilmon to Okinawa for summer vacation. Henry came to see the meteor which had landed near the islands and after returning to his hotel with pictures, he was phoned by his dad who told him that communication systems in Tokyo were going haywire before the phone went dead. Henry saw an Ebidramon attacking a ship and digivolved Terriermon to Gargomon to fight it. Afterwards, the two were warped with Rika Nonaka, Kyubimon and Omnimon to the VP Labs where Takato and Growlmon were fighting the true enemy: Mephistomon. Henry was present as the battle continued into an alternate dimension where Mephistomon became Gulfmon and WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon and Taomon created the "Trinity Burst" to defeat Gulfmon. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Runaway Locomon Henry was on board a train with Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon when Locomon arrived in the Real World. When the trains were rendered inoperable, Henry, Suzie and their partners had to hoof it on foot. After leaving Suzie behind and accidentally taking Lopmon instead of Terriermon, he met up with Kazu, Kenta and their partners and they hijacked a train car to catch up to Locomon. On the way, Henry switched Lopmon for Terriermon as they passed Suzie. Henry Biomerged with Terriermon to MegaGargomon to fight the Parasimon that were showing up in Shinjuku. After they were defeated, Henry attended Rika's birthday party. Trivia *Of the Tamers, Henry is the first one to get a glimpse into the Digital World, prior to his receiving Terriermon as his partner. (Episode 4) *Henry studies martial arts in the anime, and it is reflected in his DigiModify and Biomerge sequences as he moves his arms very quickly in patterns, unlike Takato and Rika, who simply swipe the cards through the D-Arc's slot. *Henry's room is filled with computer equipment and in several episodes he is depicted scanning the national network for information regarding Digimon. He could be considered as something of a "hacker". *Henry's image song in the original Japanese version is "Mirai" (Future). Category:Digimon Tamer Category:Child characters in television Category:Anime and manga martial artists Category:Fictional Chinese people Category:Fictional Japanese people es:Henry Wong fr:Henry Wong ms:Henry Wong